A Tail of Nine
by silver wolve of the wind
Summary: it about Kagome heads home after a fight with Inuyasha "I know, I know like that new" but on her way she stumbles upon Rin and fined that she has been adopted by Sesshomaru  had to change the summery this one suits the story better so please read
1. Chapter 1

A TAIL OF NINE

**Disclaimer I do not own and Inuyasha or Pokemon characters **

**After much reading of fan fiction I have decided to take a shot at my own hope you like if not then don't read it **

**Summary it about Kagome going home after a fight with Inuyasha (I know, I know like that new) but on her way she stumbles upon Sesshomaru and has to run a way will she was run she trips over a wear fox thing (cough cough ninetails) it had nine tail like she did in her kitsune.

* * *

**

* * *

(My comments)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**I.D thinking**_

* * *

We come in to the picture with the group is in feudal era Japan. It was nearing night fall as they entered a clearing form a near by forest. They had been walking all day and had not taken a single brake, not even for lunch and they were beat. Kagome glanced at the group who looked like they were about to fall were they were they stood. she gave a tired sigh and dropped her bag "we are setting camp here for the night". They rushed to agree with her as they got reedy already gathering wood and other necessities to start a fire so they could eat and rolling out bed roles and sleeping bags.

At this Inuyasha through a major fit disagreed "Oyo wench we are not stopping her get your lazy ass up now" yelled at her as he started out of the clearing.

"Inuyasha we're tired and need more rest then a demon or half-demon for that matter" Kagome stated calmly to him.

He scowl and bared his teeth with an angry glint in his eye "shut it bitch we keep moving, in case you forgot the jewel and you're the retch tha …"

Kagome cut him of before he could finish yelling "ITS KAGOME DAMN IT, KA-GO-ME AND I KNOW I SHATTERED THE DAMN SHIKON SO STOP RUBBING IT IN BAKA"

As every one in the group took a big step back for the temperamental Miko and her spiritual power fluctuated with her temper. Kagome thought _ok calm down girl the last thing you need is to loss your temp _thought as she took a deep breath and counting down from ten in her head _there that's much better._

Inuyasha scowl even more and muttered " ka, like I care. Bet Kikyo would keep going"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a sickly sweet smile "o Inuyasha" she said in a fake sing song voice, then violently yelled "sit sit sit sit SIT YOU DAMN TEME" then turn to the group and her adopted kit Shippou and quietly said "I going home do you want to come with Shippou"

"Yes mama" Shippou nodded she picked him up and her bag. Start to walk for the wood in the directly for the well.

Sango yell "Kagome wait don't for get your sword"

Kagome looked at her funny "what sword, Sango" she pull something out from behind her and handed it to her Kagome looked on it in wow "you got this for me" she said as she started to examine the beautiful sheath with a dragon wrapping up it look almost like was looking at you and blood red jewel embedded at the top as she pulled the blade out to examine it more she was shocked at the quality of it " Sango you did not have to get me this".

Sango simply nodded " yes I did, it for finishing your training I was going to get you a Hirikotsu still will but thought I'd start with a sword" Sango smile so "I take it you like it"

"like it I love it" she yelled tackling Sango into a bear hug.

"OK OK" Sango yell happily as she laugh "so you want to test that new blade or what" she said as she got into a fighting stance. (I'm not sure what the fighting stance will look like make up your own if you will) Kagome seeing this hoped up in to her own fighting stance that had been drilled into her by Sango and wait in anticipation. As she remember the reason why she had Sango train her in the first pace.

* * *

FLASH BACK…...

Kagome had been walk down the path toured the well when she was abducted all she could thing was _o man not again, hope Inuyasha realizes before its to late. I mean these bandits don't look exactly friendly_ she had told her friend earlier that day she would be gone a few day to study for an exam as Kagome remembered._. _She sighed with defeat _I'm tire of being so vulnerable and having to depended on the others to save me_. Sango found her self on the path to the well to see if she could catch Kagome before she left. As she walked stumbled across Kagome's bag _Kagome would never leave her bag here i hope shes ok _she looked a round fining signs of a straggle and took of looking for her thinking _she __better be OK or so help me who ever took is going to be in a world of pain when I'm throw with them _thought Sango as she ran of in the direction the bandit had when tracking them along the way. It did not take her long to see the bandit up a head with the bound and gagged Kagome _good they haven't hurt her yet. _Sango rushed the bandit with her sword tearing through over half of them will the rest stood in shock. The leader of the bandit were the first to snap out of it yelled "well don't just stand there you idiots get her. At this the rest rushed her only for there life's to be cut shore at the end of her blade and her to walk out with out even a scratch.

"Is that all you got" yelled Sango in anger "that was nothing more then a warm up you Teme's give me a real challenge. Kagome looked on _wow she awesome _she thought _if I was half as strong as Sango I would not be a burden anymore. I wonder if she will train me_

The leader yelled "DEMON" and ran a way

Sango looked after him for a second then started laughing " Demon I'm know demon" she said as she glance around the area " o Kagome are you ok you had me worried for a minute there" Kagome simply nodded as Sango rushed to on tie her.

As soon as Sango had Kagome tied she was shocked by the question that came next "Sango will you train me she asked quietly" taking Sango silence as a no she got up and started to walk a way. Only to be stopped by some one grabbing her hand.

"Kagome wait don't you want me answer" Kagome nodded eagerly " are you sure you want me to train you" her answer was an other nod "OK I'll do it but I won't you to know one thing" Kagome looked on expectantly " this will not be easy Kagome I will train you yes but you must promise to do everything I say no questions asked got that".

Kagome swilled happily and hugged her "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you. So when do we start."

"after you get back of coerce" said Sango as if it were overuse as her and Kagome started to walk toured the well as . Chatting along the way.

END FLASH BACK…...

* * *

_all that happen along 6 mouths ago. Sango wasn't lying her training and my mothers for that fact was the hardest thing I've done in my life but it was worth it. a lot had changed sense that day like her mother telling her she's not human but a demon and not just any demon but a fox demon. _Kagome snapping out of her thought she just barely managed to stop Sango sword from connecting with skin. causing Sango to yell "Kagome pay attention or you going to get hurt".

Kagome sweet dropped as put her hand behind her head and gave a sheepishly laugh "my bad Sang' wont happen again"

" see that it doesn't" Sango sighed out this time they both charged meeting in the middle trying to push each other back. They both jumped a way only to lock blades again sparks flow. The fight lasted hour as they both finally decided to call it quits as they panted for much needed air. " you have in proved Kagome pant, pant"

"Thanks I try" Kagome panted out happily. Sango laughed smiled at her friends antics and then when to sit by Houshi (Miroku if you don't know what I'm talking about). As Kagome gathered her stuff and picked up the sleeping Shippou and left to go home. once she thought she was far enough a way from the camp (a.k.a inuyasha) she changed in to her trueform which was a kitsune. she remember when she found out that she was a kitsune her mother had asked her to talk.

Flash Back in next chapter

* * *

**Well that my first chap tell me what you think or any suggestions and I'll if like them and write in my storey. I should have the next chapter in a few day or more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hear is the second chap hope you like**

* * *

(My comments)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**I.D thinking

* * *

**_

Flash Back…...

Kagome walked in her house yelling "mom I'm home"

Her answer was "I'm in the kitchen honey". Kagome when in to the kitchen and gave her mother a hug and a kiss.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed " Kagome dear sit down me need to talk" Kagome glanced at her mother to see what was wrong but sat down instantly when she saw the serious look on her face. " Kagome dear I no this is sudden and all, but you're a demon" and with that caromed fell over in a dead faint. Mrs. H (which it will be for now on because it's simpler then righting Mrs. Higurashi) Gasped "o my, well that could have went better".

Father walked in saw Kagome on the ground " I take it you told her huh"

Mrs. H "yep" she smiled happily at her father who simply chuckled and left the room as his daughter went to wake hers. As Kagome began to come to all she could think_ I just had this crazy dream mama told me I was a demon, ha like that could happen._

she glanced around and asked " Mama why I'm I a sleep on the floor"

Mrs. H swept dropped at what her daughter asked " Kagome dear you fainted after told you that you were a demon." Kagome looked at her mother shocked for a second as she let the information run through her head. Mrs. H take her silence as a good sign continued to tell her but not just any demon but a black kitsune to be exacted .

Finely Kagome mouth had cot up with her brain she asked the most intelligent thing she could think of at the moment "I'M A WHAT"(well more like yelled in shock but same thing).

Mrs. H winced "calm down Kagome there's no need to yell" as Kagome took a few calming breaths. Mrs. H continued "your demonic energy will released in a ceremony to night at midnight Kagome" taking a breath she when on "after that I will put you in a sleep like state for three day and train you. I will continue this form of training once you pass through the well".

Kagome nodded then asked " but if I'm a demon doesn't that make you one to". Mrs. H nodded then Kagome asked with excitement " can I see your demon form" Mrs. H was shocked by this but smiled happily at her daughter easily acceptance and changed in to her humanoid kitsune form. she had twelve blue black fox tail swaying behind her. Her normal black her was blue black with silver streaks in it that when to the middle on her back. She had sharp black claws and to blue stripes on her wrist two to matching on her face. Kagome took one glace at her mothers tail and attached them as she petted them her mother purred happily.

"Kagome" she laughed out gently sowing of her fangs " I'm going to need me tails back honey". Kagome pouted as her mother pulled her tails away " How about you go take a nice bath and dinner should be ready when your done sweaty" Kagome smiled happy at the thought of a nice bath and rushed to comply with her mother. Mrs. H sighed happily as her oldest when to take a long hot bath.

* * *

30 min latter…...

Kagome stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a content smile on her face as she got ready to go down to eat. Once she was don't she set down at her desk and got to work on the work she had mist while she was absent from school. "I'll never get this all done before I leave" she sighed " o well better get to work" as she pulled out her books and the work she had done and started to work on the new stuff.

A half hour later her mother yelled up the stair " Kagome dinners done" Kagome sighed happily for the reprieve _few I've got half of it done the rest will have to wait for later _as put every thing away and made her way down stairs for dinner.

Kagome smelled the air and could already tell what it was. Smiling happy she began to quietly chant "oden, oden, oden". Her mother laughed at her antics and her grandfather smile with amusement glinting in his eyes. Sota snickered " jez sis you act like your staving".

Kagome gave him a deadpan look then said " shut up you brat"

"Now, now children no fighting at the dinner table" Mrs. H scolded

"yes mama" they both pouted out. Finely they set down to eat as they disused what happened to them lately. Kagome it was about her travel. With Sota his soccer game and how he was the best on the team.

"Kagome you should get some rest for tonight sweet heart" Mrs. H sad to her yawning daughter as Kagome nod and went up to her room to go to bed. Mrs. H and her father got to work for the ceremony making sure nothing went wrong.

* * *

Midnight…...

Kagome was a wake by her mother shaking her lightly "Kagome it time for the ceremony" with that Kagome claimed out of bed. "here put this on" her mother said as she handed her a fighting kimono. Kagome yawned and when in to her bath room to change as she came out Mrs. H said "you look beautiful in that new kimono Kagome".

"thank you mother" Kagome smiled at her. As Kagome followed her mother out side in to the wood that are surrounded there shrine. Kagome look around her noticing that was a full moon to night and the sky's were clear as she took a calming breath "it beautiful out tonight mama, is it not". Mrs. H agreement with her daughter whole heartedly.

They walk for about ten minute tell the came upon a clearing and her mother spoke " this will be the clearing for the ceremony, could you please go stand next to you grandfather". Kagome did as her mother asked _man this is so strange. _

" Hear you go my dear" came her grandfathers voice as he placed her in the center of the clearing " now Kagome it is very important that you don't will we removing the seal on you. Do you understand this young one" he asked quietly. Kagome nodded silently that she understood and would comply his reasoning. As more of her family started to show up in the clearing, she saw many that had not visited in year and some that was suppose to be long dead. She wished so badly to run and hug every one of them, but remembering her grandfathers instructions she did not move from her spot. As her family smiled at her from the edge of the clearing the started to form a circle around her. As all noise stopped her grandfathers rang through the clearing " the moon has nearly reached it's peak it is time to start the ceremony". A silent chant started to fill the clearing as it grow louder the wind began to howl, the ground shock, and Kagome was slowly lifted from the ground as she started to glow. The chant was nearing it end, there was an ear piercing scream and blast of power sending everyone flying from the clearing as Kagome's form was lowered to the ground as the glow began to fade.

Mrs. H rushed to her daughters side "Kagome, Kagome are you alright" she asked as she gently shock her shoulder.

As her father approached " she will be fine she is just tired from the amount of energy that has been released" as he took in his granddaughters form _just as I thought she has nine tail, quit a feet for a kit so young._(ok kagome grandpa is thousands of year old so to him she is really young and in my fic they will age normally until the reach maturity then stop aging all together I thought it be simpler this way). Once he was done with is observation he gently picked her up " come now we muss all go to the shrine, it is time to start dear Kagome's training". He smiled as everyone rushed toured the shrine.

"so dad, what should we teach her first" Mrs. H said with a small smirk on her face as she waited for her fathers reply.

He chuckled darkly " the basics, you know hand to hand combat, weapons fighting, and of course how to defend your self ageneses an enemy even though you have been disarmed stuff like that" .

Mrs. H smiled " well that good it about time my baby learned how to fight" they finely reached the house all when to sleep for the night and the spell was cast.

* * *

KAGOMES MIND…...

Kagome found herself waking in a beautiful serene clearing with a lake in the middle as the trees surrounded it making this place perfect to relaxes. "Kagome" came her mothers voice casing Kagome to jump and turn around were she found half of her family that was in the clearing when her power were released. She ran and hugged them all happily.

One of Kagome's cousin said " wow Kags you're a nine tail you look really nice to" he whistled out and many others agreed. She had nine blue black tails with silver tips swaying be hind her, her blue black her had silver streaks through it and went down to her butt, and had filled out in all the right places. Like her mother she had black claws and she smirked at her cousins her fangs glinted in the sunlight she had two silver strips on her cheek and blue with a silver tin on her wrist, her eye were blue with silver specks in them.

Mrs. H "you truly are beautiful, just like your father" Kagome blushed at all the praise and smiled in thanks to them all.

Finely one of Kagome's aunts said " well lets get to work shell we. We have a lot to teach and little time to do it in". Kagome looked confused at her family

Mrs. H "now, now this should be enough time to get the basic plus ever night she goes to sleep we will also train her after all it will be three year in hear".

Her aunt sighed and mumble " I still think it should be longer"

There father " hush now three years is plenty to drill the basic in to her, so lets begin" and with that Kagome's grueling Training began.

3 year's later Kagome mother approached her at the end of her training section and told her " sweet heart I know it has been a hard three years but you have done well" then she goes on to explain to her that it my have been three years in hear but only three day's had passed in the out side world. Kagome gave a happy sigh " you will be waking up to day" with that the day was finished up and Kagome woke in her bed. She got up and ran down stair to find her family in the kitchen waiting for her.

Her aunt sigh " well twerp you proved me wrong, but you still have along way to go". Kagome smiled and hugged her aunt who had worked her the hardest out of any of her family with a whispered thank you her aunt said " now don't you get all sappy on me"

Kagome laughed "I would never" she said with fake hurt.

" ha, ha very funny twerp" her aunt scowled out with a smile on her face and put Kagome in a headlock.

"Itai, Itai aunty let go" Kagome begged. Her cousins all just pointed and laughed at her. Kagome was finally released to fined one of them in her place " ha how do you like it" her cousin just glared. As things calmed down Mrs. H came up to her daughter and hand her a box. Kagome smiled in opened it to pull out a beautiful ruby with a starburst in the middle.

"your father had this made for you when you were born he told me to give it to you when you were ready" came Mrs. H's quite words " I believe this is what he meant" she smile at her quite daughter.

Who smiled and through her arms around her mother "thank you mama". Her mother explained that the necklaces had a spell on it she will look human as long as she wore it an if she wished to show her true self all she would have to do is will it to be and they would see.

END OF FLASH BACK…...

* * *

As Kagome came back to reality she noticed they were half way to the well and decided to take a small rest in the closet clearing. What she did not know was that the same clearing she was resting in was little Rin picking flowers for her adopted father Sesshomaru him self. When she reached the clearing she spotted her she called out quietly " Rin is that you"_ it serenely smells like her _thought Kagome.

Rin jumped at the sound of her voice and turn to she who it was she smile "Kagome-san it been along time since this Rin has seen you last" she said happily will giving the miko a hug (remember rin can't tell she is demon plus I thought I'd let her keep her miko powers) "will Kagome-san and Shippou-kun play with Rin" she ask jumping up and down.

Kagome nodded to her happily will taking the time to absorb the girls new looks. Kagome now new that lord Sesshomaru had adopted little Rin an sense his blood was so strong it had mad her demon obliterating her human blood._ it must have been painful _Kagome thought as her and Shippou helped pick flowers with Rin Kagome showed her how to make flower jeweler as she remembered the day she adopted Shippou and Sango into her family.

* * *

Flash back…...

I had bean a mouth since she had gotten back to the feudal era and Sango had started her training. It was hard but no as hard as her family's _she had been amazed at how fast I was learning until I told her what had happened at last time I went home._she had smiled and said well that good the faster you learn this the faster you can defend your self in battle. That night I asked Shippou if he would like to go to the hot springs with me he agreed. Once at the hot spring she told Shippou that she was a black kitsune and wished to adopt on the night of the full moon.

" so, can I call you mama" Shippou asked shyly

Kagome laughed "of coerce you can my son. The full moon will be in two day and this is when we will do the ritual sweaty" Shippou nodded happily as the made there way back to camp after there bath in high spirits.

Two days later she had learn what she would half to do by meeting with her family in her dreams. That night took Shippou and Sango to a clearing close by as she pulled out a cup she asked "Sango would you be my blood sister" .

Sango nodded happily "yes I would".

"very well" as she chanted a small spell and pored some strange liquid in to the cup. Once that was done she took her had and cut it with her claw letting her blood drip into the cup as the others watched. She motion for them to do the same the cup was past to Shippou , then Sango who did what they had but with a small dagger of her s then handed the cup back to Kagome who drank some of it then hand it to Sango motioning for her to do the same so she did as Kagome had drinking a small amount of it. Sango fell faint as she handed the cup to Shippou.

who drank what was left in the cup and stuck his tongue out in discussed " yuck mama" he yawned " this stuff is nasty then he an Sango were out for the night. Kagome sighed _I wonder how much my blood will change them._

"o well guess we'll find out" she gently laughed as she put a necklace similar to her except it was a Safire instead of ruby and cared them back to their sleeping camp"

Sango had turned full demon surprisingly but only had six tail that were long black and fluffy. Kagome had attacked them the first time she saw them, boy was Sango embarrassed when she started to purring. Kagome had almost fall in over laughing until she was tackled by Sango. They both end up wrestling like kit causing Shippou to laugh at them and him to be tickled to death. Kagome mother and family had accepted Sango into the family and now trained them both in there dreams how to control there demonic powers.

End Flash Back…...

* * *

"Kagome-san Kagome-san" Rin called out will waving her hand in front of her face. "are you ok".

Kagome smiled at her "yes Rin I'm alright just thinking that's all" suddenly Kagome found her self on her back laughing as both pup and kit decided to tickle her to death. "uncle uncle I give up" Kagome laughed out causing them to stop in their attack on her person.

"Miko what are you doing with this Sesshomaru's pup"

* * *

there that it for now tell me if you like k 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chap enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own and Inuyasha or Pokemon characters

* * *

**

* * *

(My comments)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**I.D thinking **_

* * *

"Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped out " when did you get here" before Kagome new what was happening she was pinned to a tree. "release me" Kagome growled out

"you will address this Sesshomaru as lord commoner" he snarled out coldly.

"Who the hell do you thing you are to call me a commoner" Kagome snapped when she was about to continue she heard quiet whimper from her kit. Kagome cawed(not sure if I spelt that correctly) quietly to him " I'm alright Shippou". this help him relax a little, but not fully. His fear was starting to make Kagome's inner demon fight her for control telling her _**We must protect our kit. **__He is in know imitated danger, you will calm your self _Kagome told her other half determined to stop her inner demon from getting out "release me" Kagome demanded again this time more harshly as some of her demon leaked through.

"this Sesshomaru does not take orders from you human" he smirked out at her as he observed the way she was acting _she seem more demonic then usual _hethought.

When Kagome was just about to lose herself to her demon a child voice came through, Rin's voice " father wont you please put Kagome-san down" she said in a pleading voice and puppy eyes. Kagome's thought _damn she's good at that almost as good as me _Kagome smirked. Suddenly she fell her self being thrown to the other side of the clearing, but before she collided with a tree her instincts to over and she flip pushed off the tree land safely near her kit. _her reflexes have improved greatly _thought Sesshomaru _it does not matter she is still human _he growled to himself.

Shippou whimpered and asking in kitsune " mama are you alright" Kagome smiled at him before scooping him up and began to leave. Sesshomaru watched as they began to leave _something is off about that girl _came is quite deductive_._

"I'm fine sweet heart you should no it take more then that to hurt your mama" she said jokingly as she gave him an Eskimo kisses (for those that don't know it's when two people rude there noses together) casing him to giggle happily at his mothers actions. Sesshomaru shock that _she knows the demon language_.

Shippou yawn " I love you mama" before falling to sleep in her arms.

"Wait" Rin yelled as she case after causing Kagome to stop in mid step and turn around.

"What's wrong Rin" she asked

Rin stood the embarrassed for a second then asked "don't go not yet anyways" she fidgeted Sesshomaru looked shock for a millisecond then when back to his stock cold self.

" I will stay, but only if it's already with lord Sesshomaru" she said sarcastically when she came to his name. Causing him to growl lowly.

At this Rin gave him the puppy eye and his hard eye softened unable to deny her "she may stay" then said "until you go to sleep then she must leave" Rin cheered happily and ran over to Kagome and polled her back into the clearing. Were Rin when around picking flowers as Kagome quiet set and started to feed Shippou. (she breast feed him because in this if a demon adopts a child it will literally become their's they shrink to the size of a six mouth old infant and need the nutrition to grow strong but the still have all of there old skills.) after Kagome had adopted Shippou she had began to lactate so seeing this she start feed her kit. After the adoption he was no bigger then an infant and had black streaks in his hair and two Red with black tips tails, with her silver stripe on his face. With blue and silver specks in his green eye's. He also gained his mother black claw and blue tinted silver stripe on his wrist . Sesshomaru set observing this human female as she feed the demon pup he _this Sesshomaru does need lactating female to feed this one pup Rin _as he pondered this his inner demon said _**she would be the perfect female for it she is very caring**_with that Sesshomaru nodded in his mind _yes she will have to do our pup knows her so this will make it much easer _Sesshomaru smirked_**.**_Kagome saw Sesshomaru looking at her with a smirk on his face _ok that's freak K_agome thought until her inner demon put her two cense in_. __**He is hansom. **__O hush you think every eligible male is hansom _Kagome scowled_. __**Not true. **__O how so _she said tapping her foot in her mind_ I'm waiting _as her inner demon had taken along pause_. __**I don't think that toad Jaken is hansom no he is agley yuck **_an image of her demon sticking her tongue out appeared_**. **_Kagome sighed but agreed full heartedly.

She was knocked out of her thought by a Rin asking with her had cocked to the side " Kagome-san what are you doing". Kagome gave her a confused look until she saw were Rin was looking.

At this Kagome laughed gently " I'm feeding him" Rin looked on confessed at this _how is he eating when there is no food_. Kagome sigh at the look she received and explain.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…...

"Rin under stand, so he is eating milk" Rin asked_ I wonder what it would tasted like_" can Rin eat milk to" this question had shocked Kagome.

With a slight blush Kagome said " you will have to asked your father" as she nodded toured Sesshomaru.

Before Rin could even ask " yes Rin you may feed from her" and then he looked at Kagome who yelped slightly " miko you will become this Sesshomaru pup segregate from her on".

Kagome was shocked by this action so bad she fell back but managed to ketch her self before she jousted Shippou a wake. Then growl with fiery once she had registered what her said" I am not a servant to be order around my lord" Kagome all but shouted out.

There was a gasp from the bushes as a toad stumbled out " you insolent fool you will not insult lord Sesshomaru" he when to swing at her with his staff only to find it missing and in Kagome hands. She examined it snorted hitting him on the head with it before throwing into the trees.

Jaken ran after it yelling my " Staff". Kagome laughed and motion for Rin to come over to her. Kagome careful held little Rin as she latched onto Kagome's other breast.

As Rin started to suckle Kagome wince slightly " try not to bite Rin" she said gently. Her only answer was when Rin stopped biting but suckled hungrily. Kagome side "this is the first time she's has bean fed" she scold out after Rin was in a light slumber. "she should have been fed milk right after the adopted Kagome" growled gently so as not to disturb the sleeping pups (when I'm referring to both it's easer to us pups instead of pup and kit).

"you will not question this Sesshomaru" he said glaring at her " what would a human know of demon pups" he scowled out.

"allot more the you do apparently" Kagome muttered. As Sesshomaru did not give her a reaction. "I see" Kagome said quietly "I will nurse her but I must leave in the morning my lord" Kagome said gently.

"Very well then this Sesshomaru will accompany you" he said smugly. Kagome gasped trying to fine a reason he could not she side _guess we have a traveling partner. __**Ya a hot dog demon to eat all up ha that would make a great joke HOT DOG get it **_said her inner demon as it laughed. T_hat was not funny and he is not the kind __of partner you baka that's just to creepy _Kagome flushed in embarrassment _**o well eye candy non the less and was to. **_Kagome sighed as her Swet drop _o well there is know reasoning with her. __**you got that right **_her I.D. laughed out_ (I thought this was funny and a simpler way to right inner demon so for now on it will be I.D)_

"Fine you may come with but you may need to know, my lord" Kagome paused to think of how she would word in _I'm a demon ha like that will work. __**how about you show and tell him ha I made a joke **__ha very funny but you may be on to something, but the question in should I tell him. _**S**_**ure why not what's the worsted that could happen.**__ He could kill me _her I.D swet dropped _**he could try **_shegrowled _**but we wont let him, after all we've have learn from our family we should be able to beat him easily **_she yelled with victory already in her vioce_. You've got that right we will fight to the bitter end if we have to _then they both yelled _**hell **__**Ya.**_

"on with it Wench this Sesshomaru does not have all night" he growled.

Kagome gave a sheepish laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck" I'm a kitsune" she muttered as quiet as she could. That if Sesshomaru did not have demonic hearing he would not have herd her.

"you lie human" he sneered.

Kagome laughed "that is were you are wrong my lord, I am kitsune." she said as she showed Sesshomaru her true form.

"how" he quitly asked.

Kagome smiled happily _he believes me, yes _as a chibi Kagome jumped up in down in her head. Kagome gave him a sleigh grin and said " well when a mommy demon and a daddy demon get together they m…."

He cut her of before she could finish snarling "I no how a pup is made women, now tell me how you were human and now you are demon explian".

Kagome giggled " you mean that" she pulled out her necklace and showed him "It's just a simple charm my lord" Kagome said then quietly said " that an my demonic power were recently on sidled" hoping he wouldn't hear.

Suddenly a look of recognition entered his eyes before was quickly covered up by his sock exterior " So your from one of those Clan" he said coldly _i thought clans like that went extinced_ his I.D agread remembering the story the were told about such clans and the powers they hold.

Kagome looked thoughtful _should I answer that or not I mean I have no idea what he is talking about._then said " I guess you could say that" then sign tail rapped around her and the pups in her lap as she yawned "now if you'll excuse me I must rest". Sesshomaru watched as she fell asleep with his pup as he took in her form. _she is powerful __**mine **_his I.D growled _she is not, but a care taker for our pup.__** pup need mother, I see mother MINE. **__we shall see _his I.D whined but hoped that his other half would make this woman there mate. Sesshomaru thought over the possibility of this onna ending up as his mate. Sighing he jumped up into a tree to rest for the night. remembering all the story he had been told about suck clan and here he is actually meating a live one _she should privide this Sesshomaru with much intertianment._

* * *

**So that's that chapter hope you like…...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hear is the next chap my 5thto be exact I'm tiring not to slow down be cause I might loose my muse and get brain block lol well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own and Inuyasha or Pokemon characters

* * *

**

* * *

(My comments)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**I.D thinking

* * *

**_

Kagome woke the next day after a nice two mouth of sparing and train with her family.(remember she is being training in her dreams let say 24 hours in the really world is a year in dreams then at 2 hours its a mouth that means she slept a total of 4 hour ha that's good). Kagome gentile yawned while stretching _aw that was a good nights sleep_ as she got up, carefully adjusted the children so as not to wake them.

"So shell we go" came Sesshomaru's voice from above her in the tree. Kagome sighed but starting to walk a way " I take that as a yes then onna".

All that came from her was " it Kagome can a demon ever just us my name." she scowled " I mean come one it not that hard hear let me help dumb it down for you Ka-Go-Me got that uses it if you want an answer any time soon" with that she finished her rant.

"Onna this Sesshomaru does not take orders from you" he growled coldly. He was shocked as she walk on like she had not even heard him talk. "girl you will listen when this one talks" he growled with anger.

Only for Kagome to hush him " quit you your waking the pups and they need as much sleep as they can get right now". Sesshomaru stared in shock at her blatant disregarded for his status.

"you will show your respect wench to people that are higher then you" he snarled causing her kit to whimper.

Kagome growled low " my respect is not so easily given and you are not much hire then me Sesshomaru, you should remember that or you might regret it" she huffed.

Growled "this one cares not you will listen or be punished". Kagome thought snidely _like he could hurt me he my not notice but we are on equal ground._they were almost to the well when Kagome got an strange sensation sniffing the air she found nothing brushing it of but staying alert she continue more carefully then before. Noticing her distress he asked "something wrong onna".

"Nothing that I can tell more like a gut feeling" something is going to happen and it not good. Suddenly something darted a crossed the path " whose there" she yelled as she had getting into a fighting stance and told the children to stay behind her.

"Why if it isn't the miko that travels with Inuyasha" as a person in a white baboon outfit came out of the trees standing directly in the path.

Kagome growl " Naraku you bastard the least you could do is come your self instead of sending your cheap puppets".

Naraku blanched "so you can tell, no matter you will still die" he laughed evilly. Kagome grave the children and jumped out of the way as Sesshomaru charged him with Tokejin cutting of tentacles here and there.

"Sesshomaru we must move a way some thing is not right here" Kagome yelled in worry. While Sesshomaru ignored her, she sighed _fool _she thought as she set the children down a safe distance from the fight and charge forward ignoring all her instincts to run. As the fight fell like hour but only lasted minute. When the final blow was struck the are went still Kagome thought_ this is not good there is strong magic in the air_she sniffed then " shit" as she discovered the spell and dashed toured the children but it was to late. The void had open and sucked them in. whimper of fear form her pups was the last thing Kagome herd as she past out.

* * *

(hum should I end her it seem like the perfected cliff hanger it might be fun for me but then again I hate cliff hanger as much as the next so what the heck I'll keep going.)

Kagome woke with a pounding headache the next morning as she went to stand she found she was on all fours. _that's strange I don't remember turning in to this form and I definitely don't remember it being this small she has a slick blue black coat with all her marking in the same place she had nine tail with a silver tips. (she is normally the size on Sesshomaru dog form in her fox form now she a horse by the by this is what happen to Sesshomaru to). Sigh " where is my kit" she scented the air only to fin a human camping party in the way of her pups. _Sesshomaru had not landed far from her as he woke he saw the he was in his true form only the size of a horse he lifted his nose to the wind looking for Rin finding the sent he followed it not paying attention to the humans that he smell in his path. Kagome thought for a few minute before trying to trance form in to her human form. Kagome cot Sesshomaru sent heading toured the humans_ this is not good _as she ran to intercept him. Growling in kitsune " we must go around the human, we know not the threats of this world you Baka"

"Out of this one way" he growled as he tried to go around.

Only to find his self pinned to the ground with teeth holding his neck and a very anger Kagome on top of him " release this Sesshomaru at one wench".

With the name her grip tightened and Sesshomaru had no chose but to clam him self and submit "now that you are done with you little tantrum we must skirt the camp and stay out of site do you under stand". he nodded but he was still sour at having to submit to a female yet his I.D rather liked it. Kagome trotted off being careful to not make a sound as a mopping Sesshomaru followed after. " o cheer up it not the end of the world" Kagome growled.

"For you I'll be a laughing stock if anyone fined out I submitted to you Kagome" he said quietly

Kagome paused for a second " you said my name" she said in shock.

"yes you have earned it for defeating me and my respect" he said with respect in his voice.

"Why thank you Sesshomaru" I appreciate it they were almost to there pups when a loud cry came from there direction for them they were running not caring if the humans show or not as the took the closest rut. Which gust happen to be through the humans camp.

* * *

With the pups…...

Shippo and Rin had woken up alone in a clearing noticing they were in animal form the took a minute to adjust to there new four leg as they were no bigger then a kitten. Rin was black with silver streaks running through her fur and had her fathers markings. Shippou was red with black streak through his fur and three tails he had his marking and his mothers black claws. They had scented the air to find there parent only to find a small trace of it as they began to follow it.

Rin said "do you think we will find them"

Shippou nodded vigorously " if we can't find them they will definitely find us" he thought of a way to come her down so he asked " hey Rin do you want to play tag"

"Would, I" she said " tag your it" before she ran back to the clearing they had been in to play thinking it would be safer there. Boy was she wrong as they ran around tackling each other and running away and getting into the accessional wrestling.

Suddenly there was an evil laugh from the near by bushes an out came as a pack of strange wolf looking things came in to (mightyena) " look boys fresh meat" they all laughed "were your mommy kids".

Shippou whimpered before saying " my mommy will kill you if you try to hurt us"

"ha then were is this mommy of your not her to protect you obviously " he snuffed the air but found no hide nor hair of a adult female in the aria. "well to day is our luck day boy we don't have to fight for our food". as they went to pounce the pups yelled out for there parent as the ran a way from the wolf.

* * *

Campers …...

Ash, Misty, Brok, and Pikachu were startling when two hug pokemon ran through there camp sight. Ash was shocked for a few second then said " cool was that a ninetails " he asked the others " lets follow it pikachu and see if we can catch it".

Pikachu took of after Ash with a loud "pika"

"Ash wait up" Misty and Brok said as they ran after there friend.

Kagome and Sesshomaru…... As they barged through the clearing they see some strange wolf like thing that had there pups cornered and they did not like this

"ha finely got you prepare to die" as the lead Mightyena went to pounce he found him self hit from the side and sent flying in to a tree.

"you shall not harm my pup, kit" Kagome and Sesshomaru viciously growls together. As they attacked and defeated all of the Mightyena and then Kagome growled "leave and I may spare your life". with that all of the Mightyena ran away. Kagome side and went to inspect the pups nether was injure but both seemed pretty shock up. As Kagome lied down pulling both to her and cleaning them. Sesshomaru stood and watched as they tried to escape there bath

Shippou "mama I'm clean I'm clean" he whined as he tried to push her mouth away and escape. Sesshomaru watch his pup struggle futile to escape the females clutches but only ended up getting pulled back each time. It was suck a funny sight that Sesshomaru chuckle at there antic of trying to escape there bath.

There was an "aw how cut" came from the bushes they had come through. Sesshomaru and Kagome head snapped to were they herd the intruders. The pups took advantage of this moment to start suckling causing Kagome to purr quietly. Sesshomaru looked at this and noticed she would not be moving until the pups had their fill. He sighed but stood guard over his family _wait my family when did I start thinking that **because it look like the family we wish to have **_came a subjection from his I.D he sighed _may be you are right._all of a suddenly a strange yellow mouse with strange marking (Pikachu)came into the clearing with a boy wearing a baseball cap._ that ode _Kagome thought, while Sesshomaru growled. Kagome looked at the boy and his friends standing behind him _what are these children doing out in the wild with out and some one older they look no older the 12 maybe younger. _

she glanced at Sesshomaru noticing that he was getting ready to attack she growled "do not they have yet to show hostility" this caused Sesshomaru to come as he thought _yes she is right these human have not shown hostility, Yet and when they do I'll be ready. _

* * *

Pokemon group...

They sat and watched for a few minutes as this to different Pokemon acted like a family. Brock said "it might be a good Idea to leave the air before the ketch us"

Misty agreed saying "that a mother Pokemon guarding her young is hard but with there mate helping them guard it almost in possible to catcher one of them Ash".

Ash sulked at what they said he thought_I don't want to separate a family but these Pokemon are rare. I mean how many times in your life are you going to see a black ninetails that's it I catcher them all._ He then heard Misty caw how cute before he ran out of the bushes to fight an catcher the Pokemon. The male had reached first by growl at him in warning he looked like that he was getting ready to attack him until the female growl out and the male backed down_ that ode I thought that the male was the alpha looks like this female is._

* * *

To normal view…...

Brock observed the Pokemon he noticed there was some thing strange about them as if they did not belong in this world. Misty could only thing that is such a cut family. Kagome watched all before standing up detaching whimpering pups in the process and approached the human after telling Sesshomaru to stay and guard the children. Her kit whimpered "mama be careful".

Kagome as she neared them Ash and pikachu tensed ready for a fight boy was Ash surprised when Kagome growl a quick spell and started to speak inside there heads "What is it you want boy" Kagome asked.

Ash finely getting a holed of him self pointed at the her and said "you talked, I did not no ninetails could talk". Kagome looked at them strange _what is he talking about of coerce I can talk but he is a human what did I expect at leased he didn't faint like his friend be hind him _she chuckle_. _

Looking him in the eye she asked again "what is it that you want boy" she growled slightly.

Ash said happily "I would like you to be my Pokemon" as he basically asked her if she would be one of his Pokemon.

This confused Kagome so she asked with curiosity as Sesshomaru and the pups came to stand by her "what is a Pokemon".

"you are " ash said it as if it was a question.

"boy we are not these Pokemon thing you speak of we are demon" came Sesshomaru cooled voice in his head.

Ash laughed "there is no such thing as demons" he hesitated "are there" he asked.

Kagome little laughter entered his had "it's alright I'm sure that we are the only demons in world so tell me more about these Pokemon things while we had back to your camp". Ash looked at his friend an before he could ask Kagome was picking them up and putting them on her back. With this they talked about demon and Pokemon all the way back to the Pokemon teams camp sight with the four now member.

* * *

Ok that chapter four the meeting of the two world will Kagome ever get back home or will she be stuck in this world with Sesshomaru. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there people I have an other chapter for you to enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer I do not own and Inuyasha or Pokemon characters **

**

* * *

**

* * *

(My comments)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**I.D thinking

* * *

**_

Once Kagome was filled in on what Pokemon were she nodded in understanding. _so that why he thought we were Pokemon,_ _I guess we are until we can figure out a spell to allow us into are human forms _Kagome sighed. As she laid near the fire. the pups playing near by with Pikachu and all of the other pokemon she had learn that were with them.

* * *

Flash Back…...

Kagome ask Ash "so pikachu is your pokemon right" she received a nod "and there are many different types of pokemon" she got on other nod. Then asked "so why do you just have two" asked referring to togepi and pikachu. this made the others start to laugh "what was it something I said" she asked confused at there laughter.

Only to have pikachu come up to her side and say "no were am not the only pokemon hear me ant togepi don't like staying in our pokeballs so Ash and Misty do not make us."

She nodded in understanding before asking "what a pokeball".

Pikachu fell over with a swat drop "you nod as if you understand then ask that"

Kagome laugh "yepper that just the way I am, so you going to answer me mouse or not" she said jokingly.

Pikachu yelled "I'm not a mouse", and explained "a pokeball is a small ball pokemon are Kept in it helps keep them safe and happy and help to capture new pokemon but don't ask my why other once like it so much I hate it" he said with a shutter.

Kagome asked "so being cot in one of these thing make someone my master, so not going to happen if I ever get caught in one of those it would end me"

Pikachu laughed " I don't think one would be abled to hold you long, before you broke free of it's hold Kagome "

" I guess your right" she sighed happily before laying down

End Flash Back…...

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the camp thinking _why are we camping with these weaklings _as he watched Kagome bask by the fire his ID **thought **_**she would make a great mate **_Sesshomaru growl _quite you or this Sesshomaru will lock you in the back of his mind again _his ID whined _**come now sessho you wouldn't do that to poor old me would you **_his only answer was _try me_ with that there conversation stopped all together.

Kagome sighed and set up walking over to Sesshomaru she sat down and said " I know you wont like this, but to survive in this world with out being chased all the time we will have to travel with these humans" . she was right he didn't like it he hated it he absolutely refused to travel with these humans. The group glanced as they heard a furious snarl and started to scoot away form him. Kagome met the growl a with one of her own saying to him " this is an new world with new possibilities and I am not risking being put into one of those pokeballs or going up against some Pokemon trainer trying to ketch me because you didn't wont to travel with humans." she said with a sneer "we can travel alone when I understand this world better, got that" Sesshomaru just node thinking of ways to leave these humans fast then finally coming to the conclusion there was nothing he could do until Kagome thought the could leave so he lade at the edge of the camp watching for any threats.

Pikachu "so your going to be traveling with us for now on Kagome"

Kagome laugh "yep" she end with a growl like laugh.

The humans in the group just heard a hole bunch of growls barks and pika pika's.

Ash looked on interested " I wonder what their talking a bout" he was not expecting an answer. (Kagome can talk to them in there head by broadcasting her thought but some time does not bother to so only the pokemon under stands her and her them.)

But Shippou gave him one (he's in the dream training to but he isn't trained to fight yet just how to protect him self when needed and how to control his powers as he grows in to them) " Mama to convincing lord Sesshomaru to travel with you so we will be in less danger of being caught in one of those pokaball thingies" all's ash did was nod dumb struck thinking _I never really though about I mean the look way to powerful to catch but if they travel with us then ever one will think there our Pokemon._ a voice entered his head making him jump and his friend look at him like he was crazy _bingo give the kid a gold star so you understand an Sesshomaru has reluctantly agreed so we set of tomorrow at dawn. _Ash last though before Kagome left his head was _ok I guess. _

The next day all of the group was woken at day break by Kagome. They ate and headed on to the next Gym so Ash could get his ribbon third bag (this bag thing is come pleatly random if any on can think of the gyms please tell me and I will pick one for the next gym). They walked tell lunch when Brock made them lunch for the humans and the Pokemon. Kagome walked up to misty asking "how long will it be tell we reach the next gym mist".

Misty was slightly shocked having a hard time think Kagome could talk to her over what looked like talk any how "not to far about a day and a half walk still, why"

"it always good to know were you are head that way you can plan a had" Kagome smiled "so I also no if were dallied it will take longer this should be fun I love traveling, but also no that getting there is half the battle.

* * *

Mean While With Team Rocket…...

**Will be on the next chap see ya and thanks for reading this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this is the next chap and I have hardly a clue what to write but that me fault for stopping o well I'll just write if it sounds good I'll keep it if not well I'll rewrite it to make it better.**

**Disclaimer I do not own and Inuyasha or Pokemon characters

* * *

**

* * *

(My comments)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**I.D thinking

* * *

**_

With Team Rocket…...

Jesse, James and meowth are have stumble upon the group as they eat their lunch. Jesse chuckles quietly "now are chance to captor that twerps Pikachu and what this meowth do you no what kind of Pokemon those are"

Meowth absorbed the new Pokemon before saying "well Jesse the black one with the red tipped tails kind of looks like a ninetails but I don't know what the other ones are they don't look like Pokemon that I've ever seen before"

Jesse squealed happily "great we can get the boss a now species of Pokemon "

James swat dropped before saying "Jesse I don't know if this will be that ease aren't ninetails suppose to be strong and that silver Pokemon doesn't look like a push over either maybe we should just stick with Pikachu for now"

Jesse started to nod until the question registered then yelled "don't be stupid they can't be that hard will just have to get something that can with stand a ninetails attack power then we should be fine"

James sighed happily in relief "that's why you're the brains of this and I'm the mussel" he said flexing non existent mussels (ha I thought that would be funny that he thinks he's strong but has no mussels at all lol.)

Meowth pocked James arm saying "what mussels, I bet if we arm wrested I'd win" he laughed out. James fell to the ground in a depressed heap as meowth laughed at him.

Jesse hit them both over the had and said "pay attention you idiots " then going on to tell then the plan to try to captor Pikachu and the new Pokemon what they didn't notice was Kagome ear cocked in their direction

* * *

Time skip with the group…...

The group had been walking along well trying to keep up with Kagome any how. Kagome sigh will thinking _some time I forget just how fragile human are but it about time to stop for the night any how and make sure those weirdoes don't get any were near the camp me and Sesshomaru will patrol the borders. _with that thought she walk over to Sesshomaru giving him a small nag before saying for every one to hear "it's time to set up camp for the night so these kids can rest". Sesshomaru just nodded an went to lay at the edge of the camp. Kagome swat dropped thinking _some time he is clue less o well wouldn't be much of a man if he didn't _Kagome laughed to her self. One the fire was set Kagome feed the pups before going on petrol to make sure those idiot as she liked to call them got no wear near her pups. Kagome sighed seeing no danger head back to camp to tell Sesshomaru of the petrol he be on.

She lifted her nose to the sky and thought _there they are I've been look every were for those weasels _taking an other whiff she thought _what a strange sent __**her I.D. agreed we should just get rid of the human that are after the pups. **_Kagome swet dropped before responding _they are harmless there would be no point and no fun in killing rodents. __**Her I.D. side fine you win this time but I'll get my way next time.**_Kagome laughed before sarcastically say _Sure you will, lets just mess with them for now that be a lot funnier then killing these weaklings. _Her I.D. thought about I before nodding with a wicked smile on it face saying_** let the torture begin **_then laughing evilly. Kagome sighed thinking _your hopeless _her I.D giving an on dignified _**Hey, am not.**_ Kagome deciding to ignoring her for the time being and started to the plan how to scare the shit people o.

_**Getting that a great Idea hm and oo from her I.D**_. as she thought. Finally coming up with a great idea she thought _wonderful time to put it in action_ she laughed taking a look around for some of the native Pokemon in the forest to enlist (help out in other word can't wait hehehe.) in her plan she did all this with an evil sneer on her face, with this done she could finly start. She started by setting the mood telling the few ghost Pokemon start making scary noise and floating throw the camp a occasionally. while telling the others to howl, growl, scream, and ex. out with the most frightening nose they could make. Kagome swet drop before telling a few of them (that didn't sound scary at all) the could stop making nose instead to head in to the bushes making them rustle and snapping branches (saying something scary was here and they should ran). Causing the small group of people to jump and huddle together.

Jesse yelled "who ever out there better go a way, you'll regret ever messing with team rocket."

Kagome smirked evilly before broad casting her thought into there head " team rocket that what you call your self" she laughed in an evil voice before snarling out "you human are trespassing in my territory and if you don't want to lose a limb" she left evilly again "I'd make like a fly and flee" her laughed grow louder making it echo in their heads before it stopped all together.

The Meowth shouted out " why should we fear some on known person in the forest" every thing went quite around team rocket before laugher and something that sound like some sort of k-9 trying to tare each other a part. (I know I know not that good of a description but it all I could think of to make that sound).

Kagome laughed died down before she gave a violent roar causing every thing to go quite and team rocked to quick in there boots before she yelled out "who ever said I was just some person I am far from a person, humans show mercy. were as, I WILL NOT" before her maniacal laughter filled the air again.

After hearing this team rocket took of with their tails between their legs yelling "we'll be back" before an attack from some Growlithe and an Arcanine sent them flying causing them to yell (we all no this frace so well I bet you already Know what it is before those that don't it goes like this)"It Looks Like Team Rocket Is Blasting Off Again" as they faded into nothing but a spot in the sky.

Kagome rolled around laughing for a few minute before telling the forest Pokemon thank for the help and heading back to camp thinking _I guess Sessho doesn't have to go on patrol _laughing at the nick name she had thought of "he probably try to kill me if I called him that, o well she" sigh as she walked into camp and laying by the fire

* * *

Well this is the next chap tell me what you think if you like great if not o well tell me what you didn't like and I'll see what I can do to make it all better. In other words I suck at spelling I try my best with spell check but some times thing go wrong so if something doesn't make sense tell me and I'll take it as a pear review and fix some of the miss stakes lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

I've changed a few things in this chap but it's not much different. Just fixing some spelling error, their might still be some but I did the best I could. I changed some part a little but not much, other then that it the same but a little bit better. I think so you don't have to reread the chapp if you don't want to.

* * *

Hey I'm back with an other chap hope you like and I also hope you review but that not really going to blame you if you don't after all some people like to read others like to write and some like both I bet you can't guess which one I am lol. Any how on with the story

* * *

"talk"

_think_

**I.D thinking  
**

* * *

Kagome woke to the prodding of her pups as they suckled. She sighed before giving them a bath. There was little resistance from the tired hungry pups. Kagome head popped up as she started to hear the camper wake. Sesshomaru walked over to the small family and ask "ware were you last night Kagome".

Kagome smiled devilishly before say "o nothing just chasing some rodents for fun" she laughed. Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow but said nothing after that_ what a strange female she is _before sighing and wondering of to find something to eat in the forest. Kagome gave a bone cracking yawn as she stretched before standing up to see if team rocket had made their way back last night she sniffed the air finding know trace of their sent _well I guess we really scared them of from this forest, but I have a feeling that they'll be back_. Kagome watched as the camp got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

After eating…...

Kagome was walking close to misty as she talked to her asking her question and nodding happily before saying "what an interesting adventure you've had so far, Misty"

"ya I guess you can call my crazy life an adventure, but I wouldn't call it interesting " she said bashfully with a small blush on her face. Kagome thought _she's so modest how cute _Kagome I.D. sighed _**some time I wonder which of us is the really crazy one Kags **_Kagome pouted in her mind _say what, I think its cute so shut up. _

Their conversation stopped when Ash yelled "I think I see the next town everybody" . with that said Rin and Shippou rushed forward yelling happily "were there, were there".

Kagome barked after them yelling "don't go to far a head the town could be more danger then the forest" she sighed

As they yelled back "don't worry mama well be careful". Kagome sighed again before thinking _with there curiosity there is a fat chance of that __happening_. Mean while as the Rin and Shippou ran a head they weren't watch wear they were going and ran smack dab into something. Rin whined in slight pain before asking " who puts a wall in the middle of a road"

Shippou glanced up at what they ran into and said " Rin I don't think it's a wall" before he started backing up slowly from something that looked like a huge dog(remember they don't know to much about Pokemon and they can't use pokedecks so they don't know what the other Pokemon are called yet.) that had orange-red, fur with black stripes and patches of white. Thinking them they were threats it started to growl. As the children went to turn and run Kagome jumped in front of them, seeing this they hid behind her. Kagome growl back at it getting ready to attack if this new Pokemon proved threatening to her pups.

until she heard Ash and an other voice yell out "STOP". Kagome hearing the second voice started to look around for the person that had yelled that command to the Pokemon. when the group cot up to them Ash said "sorry officer Jenny she was just being protective of her pups". this is when Kagome saw someone step out from behind the Pokemon. Kagome look quietly at this woman in a blue police and blue-green hair before walking back to Ash and his friend while gently nudging Rin and Shippou along .

Jenny said "you need to keep better track of your Pokemon young men, Arcanine could have really hurt them".

Hearing this Sesshomaru and Kagome growled "he could try" of course alls officer jenny heard was there growling but Arcanine had started to growl again(because he a Pokemon he can under stand them).

Jenny scowled slightly before saying "I'm afraid they might be to dangers to take into town you should put them in their pokeballs young man".

Ash Rubbed the back of his neck with a nerves laugh saying "well you see their not actually my Pokemon"

"then who's are they" ask officer jenny with a curious look.

Kagome sighed before answering her "We be long to no man nor will we ever".

jenny jumped at the voice in her head before looking around saying "who said that". She gained a questioning look before asking skeptically "are you messing around it could get you into a lot of trouble if you are". the group glanced at Kagome wondering what officer Jenny was talking about.

Brock gravid her hand saying "we would never try to trick beauty suck as you m…." before being dragged away by a fuming misty as he yelled "I love you officer Jenny".

While Kagome was laughing her ass of but she felt sad soon after as the seen reminded of Sango and Miroku she thought _I miss them_ she released a small whine drawing the attention of the others.

Jenny looked at the Pokemon before saying "hey what wrong with your Pokemon?" as she started to really look at her before asking "is that a black ninetails and what are these other Pokemon I've never heard nor seen these kind before".

Arcanine had been slowly approaching Kagome the whole time he stop when she looked up at him and asked "do you want something or are you this way to every one"

The Arcanine blinked before answering "I'm sorry I growled at your pups I was just protecting my master"

Kagome sighed "it fine, you know you really shouldn't be so jumpy it could cause a lot of trouble for you and others". Rin and Shippou were listening in on the conversation started to come out from behind Kagome when they heard a squeal, before they could dive for cover they found themselves in the officer arms as she chanted "cute, cute, cute, cute, their so adorable. Can it keep them".

Kagome laughed " know you can't keep them, but I'm sure they would like to play" she smile " if you let them have some air that is" officer Jenny looked around confused thinking there's that voice again. Kagome chuckled "sometime human can be so dense" the Arcanine nodded.

Jenny said "Hey, Arcanine don't agree that mean" she pouted. Kagome started to walk up to Jenny causing her to take a step back before she stood her ground waiting to see what would happen.

"you are quiet brave officer, but can you really not figure it out." cocking her head to the side "You seem like a smart women" Kagome ask as she watched the Jenny contemplate what she had just said before a light bulb went of _could it be the ninetails __talking to me na that impossible _she thought before dismissing it

"what is so impossible about that" Kagome ask as she started to nose her hand (which is that annoying thing your dog does to try to get you to pet them for those of you that don't have a dog it's when they push there nose in to your hand. I can be scary as hell if your not expecting it lol) causing officer Jenny to jump .

"so the ninetails is talking to me" everyone swat dropped as Jenny asked Kagome just laughed as Jenny started to pet her.

Ash asked "so officer Jenny you wouldn't happen to know were the gym is".

Jenny nodded before telling them the directions. waving at them as she watched them as they heading off to find the Gym get Ash's fourth bag.

* * *

Well that all focus that the end of the chap and I need a Gym name to help things along an if you want you could even name a few Pokemon that would be good for a Gym leader I'm thinking up a few names for the leader but it depends should it be a Girl or a Boy you guy can vote on it an then I'll be able to write the next chap faster thanks for reading.


End file.
